This section provides background information related to the present invention, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with generalization of wide use of various mobile terminals, and commercialization of wireless internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are also diversified to allow various types of peripheral devices to be mounted on the mobile terminals.
Among the representative items thereof, a camera module photographing a subject in a picture or a video may be mentioned. Recently, even in mobile markets and small camera markets, needs to realize a DSLR (Digital Single Lens Reflex Camera) level iris are on the increase.
To this end, a method using a variable iris has been newly surfaced using an iris actuator on a camera module. Thus, a technology for connecting an iris actuator without an iris signal connecting line for driving an AF (Auto Focus) is required.